Waltz
by herbsandlemons
Summary: When Demona saves a blind woman from being raped, she never expected anything to come of it. But something did. Femslash. DemonaOC


_**The real voyage of discovery consists not in seeking new landscapes, but in having new eyes." -Marcel Proust **_

**Disclaimer:** Characters from the "Gargoyles" show are the property of Disney and Buena Vista Television All other characters are from The Gargoyles Saga fanfiction series. Characters from the 'Timedancer', 'Tengu' and 'Ronin' are the porperty of Christi Hayden Smith. I'm just borrowing them temporarily.

**Author's Note:** If you haven't read the Timedancer series by Christi Smith Hayden, I recommend you do. It is a continuation of the Original Gargoyles Series and is co-written by the same people who wrote the orginal.

'The Gargoyles Saga' is the site that houses these storys and others, It's amazing check it out, please! I will be using her characters but they are background, and not essential to the story line.('cause Graeme and Ariana are so cute!)

Sara's last name is pronounced 'me-high-row'

**P.S. **I would also like to point out I have never been blind, nor have I known anyone that was, so anything that's wrong to that tense, please forgive me.

**Warnings: **This story contains fem-slash and slash meaning homosexual relationships if you have a problem with this don't read. Don't say I didn't warn you.

**Waltz**

**Part 1: Meeting **

It was just after dusk and Demona was getting in an early night filght after her transformation.When she heard a strangled cry from an alley nearby.

When she looked down see she could a group of men dragging a young woman into the alley. Normally, Demona wouldn't care, but something about what Demona knew they were going to do to her, hit on a deeper level than she even consciously realised.

Maybe it was only because she was a woman, or that she'd gone through something similar herself, either way it made her blood boil.

Demona's eyes glowed red as she landed on to a nearby building. The woman was biting and clawing at her attackers, as well as cursing up a storm in Japanese, though the woman did not look Asian. Demona jumped down to capture her pray.

Demona grabed the first human by his collar and threw him against the wall. She hit the second upside the head and he hit the ground hard, out cold. The third didn't stay to find out what would happen to him.

"Cowards." Demona muttered, growling she turned to the young woman. "Don't you know the streets a dangerous at night, stupid girl!" Demona turned to leave.

"I got on the wrong bus, and got lost, I don't know how to get home. I just moved here a year ago." Curiosity struck Demona.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 23, my name is Sara Mihro."

#She's barely of breeding age.# Demona thought. The girl looked down.

"Thank you for saving me." It struck Demona that the human hadn't run away screaming. Demona stepped closer, maybe the human hadn't seen her.

She didn't react just continued to stand there arms wraped around her body staring at Demona with those bright green eyes.

"You can't go home without help?" The girl shook her head numbly, and said a meek, "Yes."

Demona sighed dramatically. "Your more trouble than your worth human."

"Where do you live?" Sara tells her and it's only a few blocks from the Clock Tower.

"Come here, I'll carry you." Demona had no idea why she was helping this woman.

Sara slowly and kind of wobbly walked towards her. Demona grasped her hand and helped her to get on her back.

"I'm really sorry about this, is it far?"

"No." Demona began climbing the wall up to the roof of the nearest building.

"What's your name?"

"Do you always ask so many questions, human?"

"Why do you call me human?" Demona growled but didn't answer. But after several minutes said,

"It's Demona."

"That's a pretty name." Sara whispered. The female said nothing, Sara smiled to herself. When Demona set her down on her roof top Sara's hand brushed the females wings. She frowned, then smiled shaking her head and said,

"Your not human are you?"

"Stupid Human Female!!!" Demona growled loudly, and turned to leave.

"Didn't you notice?" Her voice shook slightly as she spoke.

Demona turned back to give the girl a tounge lashing and... stopped. Gasping as she realised something.

#She is blind.#

"I'm blind... and I don't want your pity."

"Wouldn't give it."

Demona picked up the girl bridal style, and lept off the roof. Sara gasped and her arms tightened around Demona's neck.

"What's going on?"

"We're flying."

"Oh..." She pushed her face into the crook of Demona's neck, breathing in the scent of sweet hay.

They were both silent for the rest of the flight.

"Hold on." Demona said as she came in for a landing. Once the gargoyle got her footing, she set Sara gently on her feet.

After a moment of somewhat tense silence...

"I'd like to see who saved me... may I?" She reached out towards Demona, her hands in the air. Demona stepped forward grasping Sara's hand. Slowly, she guided the young woman's hand to her face, catching the other as it came up to touch her face.

Sara traced her thumbs over Demona's cheekbones, up to her brow ridges into her hair.

"What color is your hair?" She whispered.

"Red."

"... long too." Sara murmured, smiling slightly.

-----oo0oo-----

My heart was beating so fast, my stomach was fluttering strangely. I quickly leaned up on tip toes and kissed the corner of Demona's mouth.

"Goodnight,... Demona." And went back to my apartment, I went to the roof often to think so I could navigate on my own. My sister didn't seem to be home yet so I decided to turn in. I was exausted. As I climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep all I could think of was my gargoyle savior, Demona.

A couple weeks went by without incident.

I didn't tell my sister that I was almost raped, or Demona. Sara didn't see her again either.

She often went to the roof to think about it. She'd been feeling depressed and then she realised she missed Demona. How can you miss someone you've only met once?

Sara knew quite a few people but didn't like making friends, to many times it had turned out that they just felt sorry for her. So they paid a little attention to the blind girl.

She lived with her sister, because she couldn't live alone meaning; her family wouldn't let her live alone.

But, she didn't blame them they, cared about her. Unfortunatetly, Sara was an independent woman. She didn't want to be taken care of by her family. Not like that.

Sara groaned, cracking her neck, she'd been working on a sculpture all night. And she, finally, was satisfied with how it turned out. Gently Sara moved the clay bust into the small kiln in her oven.

Afterwards, she took a shower and got dressed.

------oo00oo------

"I'm going out!"

Sara yelled to her sister, Hailey as she headed towards the door.

"Be careful. And don't forget your cane! And DON'T go out of town."

Sara sighed.

"I won't." She sighed again, exasperated. As Sara walked by she picked up the book lying on the coffee table. It was her book in Braillie and titled 'Gargoyles: Myths and Legends'.

'It took me three years to learn but I did.'

She headed for her salvation. The one place in the world where she could lose herself in a book and the sensation, a place to be and not think of anything, The Clock Tower.

---oo00oo---

When Sara got to the station the Chief of Police said 'Hi'. The Chief was one of the few people who Sara genuinely liked.

Maria let her up not because she was blind, but because she knew what it was like to have a safe place away from life.

There was a condition though, Sara had to leave before the night shift came in. That was fine with her, she preferred it during the day because she had her Gargoyle friends.

But now after Demona, she knew why Maria didn't want her up here after sunset. She had her suspicions.

She examined her stone companions it had been over a month and she had missed them. She could have sworn the smallest one had grown.

Her favorite was the beaked one. He seemed more... graceful and handsome.

Smiling to herself she sat down on the balcony and opened her book.

---oo00oo---

It was sometime later before Sara came out of her book again. She heard foot steps, but since the only one other person came up here.

"Elisa?" The footsteps slowed and stoped next to me. I stood carefully.

"Sara what are you doing here? It's almost sunset?"

"I'm sorry. I lost track of the time, I was reading."

"Plus, I want to see if these Gargoyles are real."

"What?"

"Why do you think so?" There was aggitation and fear in her voice.

But also, Her scent had changed.

It was the same as my friend Michiru(1) when she was...

"Elisa are you pregnant(2)?"

"I can't believe you didn't tell me. I thought we were best friends!"

"I didn't even know for sure till this morning..."

"Wait, you can smell that I'm pregnate?"

"Well since I can't see all my other senses are really enhanced." Sara grinned brightly.

"So how far along are you?"

"About two months." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Who's the lucky daddy?...It's not Matt is it?"

Elisa waved her hands wildly.

"No! No, not Matt, never." Sara frowned

"Does he know yet?" Elisa sighed loudly.

"No. I didn't want to tell him when I wasn't sure and..."

"I understand." The pregnate woman began to pace.

"It's just I don't know how he'll react to a... child." Sara considered this for a moment.

"How long have you known this guy?"

"Five or six years. But I've only really gotten to know him recently. I used to hate him. I saw him again when I started taking college classes. He seemed so different... We fell in love."

"It was when you took that class in Europen History?"

"Yes." Elisa whispered.

Sara stepped forward carefully and hugged Elisa.

"Your smart, Elisa would you even get involved if you thought he'd end up hurting you like that? Don't worry everythings gonna turn out alright. "

She sniffled, "Thanks Sara."

"No problem." She giggled girishly

"That's what friends are for isn't it?"

"Plus, I have to see if these Gargoyles are real."

"Why don you need to know so badly?"

Sara tells her about the attempted rape, and save by Demona. But left out her name.

"I miss her she made me feel... less alone in the universe." The burnette hung her head.

Elisa turned away for a second, then back to me.

"Well it looks like you'll get your wish."

Suddenly there was a craking sound and over half a dozen loud roars.

Then it was deftly quite.

A deep tenor filled my ears.

"Elisa? Who is this?" The voice was a deep tenor rumble very father type voice.

------oo00oo------

Author's Note: (1)Name is pronounced 'Me-Cheer-Ru'

(2)And no, blind people can't actually smell if your pregnant! I thought it'd be a good way for Sara to find out the good news.

Lennox MacDuff --Macbeth's current name.


End file.
